October Surpises
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Buffy Crossovers related to Halloween
1. Chapter 1

**Originally these crossovers were meant to be surprises so what they are crossovers with I won't name till the end.**

 **A/N: The Party**

 **This takes place about 17 or so years (about 4ish years from now) after the end of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

"Honey," he yelled up the stairs impatiently as he tapped his toes against the hardwood floors.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called back to which Xander rolled his eyes. She had the power to change her outfit with a wave her hand or the blink of an eye. What could she be doing up there that was taking so long? He glanced at his phone again, they were late. Granted, it was a party and most people were fashionably late but they were bordering on just being late late. He gazed around the room to stop himself from yelling again by taking in the Halloween decorations. They were all the cartoony sort, not the scary kind and there weren't any witches mixed in the pumpkins, black cats, skeletons, and ghosts. They covered most of the walls and there was, even more, larger decorations on the outside of their large residence. He wasn't even sure why they had so many or even where they had all come from but they made for a good temporary distraction.

Clicking on the stairs pulled his attention back and he looked appreciatively at his wife. She walked down wearing an old style nurse costume with her hair pulled back and put under the white nurse's cap that went along with the outfit. She frowned as she looked down at her outfit like she wasn't sure about it. He was going to stop that right away. He took her closest arm and pulled her to him and placed a long kiss on her lips. When the two broke apart slightly to breathe he spoke,

"Honey, you look breathtaking." He could see her doubt for a moment but then she smiled. Her smiled faded slightly as she looked down at her dress pulling the hem down and then straightening the sleeves.

"Is this the right costume?" She always had trouble with Halloween. Too many of the costumes available hit close to home for her. She usually had to go with an occupational costume of some sort. He stepped around to the back of her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You are beautiful," he said holding her tightly. He could feel her body slowly become looser in his arms. He reluctantly detangled himself from his wife and brought the two of them face to face again.

"Now are you ready to go? My friends are expecting us." His wife nodded once and moved to grab her purse when her text message tone rung out. Xander rolled his eyes as he knew whatever it was, was going to make them even more late. She took out her cell phone and a familiar sad, wistful, and proud expression settled on her face. Xander instantly knew who the text was from.

"How he doing?" he asked curiously wondering how the kid was settling into college life. He had an interesting life so far, much more interesting than most of the kids his age. Xander just hoped that bolstered him up for the change of college rather than the opposite. Honestly, the kid's life was a lot like his: excitement, bad guys, adventure, and death...only the kid had started a bit earlier than him and his family was a lot more tied into it.  
Technically, the kid wasn't his. The kid was only legally related to his wife as the kid had been nearly 18 by the time the two of them had actually decided to tie to knot. But even before he and his wife he started dating he had gotten along with and started to care for Henry.

"Is he late too?"

As her fingers moved along the screen most likely responding to the text she told him, "He's going to another Halloween party. He wants us to know that he's sorry he can't make the party." Xander was a little disappointed that the kid wasn't coming, he had been looking forward to seeing the kid but he also knew that college was a time for adventure.

At least that's how his friend's college experience had been. He wished several times through the years that he could go back and do it properly, but until recently, it was also one problem after another. If it wasn't problems in town in was problems with Cleveland or just any demon/magical related problems. Their similar backgrounds meant that even they weren't from the same place, they understood each other problems. But it also meant that the amount of problems they had to face as a couple had doubled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he made his way to her. His wife nodded as she put her phone back in her purse and instead brought another item out. It was a large light green glass ball. Honestly, most of the time looked like it belonged on some fortune teller's table, but it was actually a very powerful magical thingie. It was a way to keep her magic with her even when she was away from home. Willow had scoured the earth for it and gave it to them as a wedding present. Mostly so that she and Xander could visit each other more often but his wife appreciated the gift all the same

"Maybe we can go somewhere special after," he said suggestively with a waggle of his eyebrows. His wife smiled at him but jokingly asked, "Did you only marry me for my magic?"

"No, I married you cause you're hot." He grinned a teasing smile to show that he was joking. Even though she was breathtaking, her dark hair in contrast with her white nurse's uniform made her all that more striking. Regina grinned even wider and grabbed his arm and it started. It was a strange feeling, it always was no matter how many times he had done it, watching Cleveland appear as Storybrooke dissolved. He just hoped that nothing that Emma and the others couldn't handle with them would happen tonight.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.


	2. The Weapon

**This is a different crossover from the first one. Takes place 6 or 7 years after the end of Buffy.**

* * *

Whoever had told Buffy that usually baddies took a break on Halloween seemed to be right only about half the time. It seemed like every other Halloween there was something they had to fight. Xander was sharpening his battle ax with dozens of other slayers preparing for some creature who had chosen to make it's entrance into the world tonight, apparently from the other side of the thinner than usual veil.

"Yah!" April, one the slayers yelped. Xander quickly got to his feet looking for the reason as April wasn't one to yelp like that for no reason. He found it probaby about the same time as the other slayers and soon the intruder had a ring about 20 weaponed slayers and himself. They were older slayers, so they didn't show the hesitance the younger ones did. If the newcomer was surprised to find himself surrounded he didn't show it. He just looked around the weapons room like he was searching for something and didn't care about the others in his way.

"Who the hell are you?" Xander was the first one to speak. The others may be slayers but they looked up and often deferred to him when he was around. He moved his battle ax so that it was over his shoulder ready to swing if the dark haired stranger moved to attack him or any of the other slayers in the room.

"I'm looking for something," The stranger responded his voice deeper than normal even as he didn't look at him.

"Well you can't just come in here and take things-" the stranger paused and picked on the smaller daggers up from the ground. It wasn't often used because it required being up close and personal with the enemy and most everyone prefer weapons that allowed a little more difference.

"This is it," the dark-haired intruder said looking at the small dagger. Xander gaze fell on the dagger as well. There was nothing very special about it. The blade was about six inches long and an inch wide. The hilt was slightly more ornate and had a few symbols on it like some of their older weapons but as far as he knew it was just decorative since they kept magical weapons in another room. He looked up from the weapon though to look at the stranger who was more focused on the blade than he was on him.

"You can't just-"

"I will return it as soon as I'm done," he solemnly spoke and turned like he was about to leave.

"Wait!" Xander blurted but it caused the being to freeze "What or who the hell are you?" The being turned around slowly and his blue eyes meet his.

"I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord." Xander didn't even blink but the being, tan trenchcoat and all, was gone.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**


	3. After

**Same problem as the others only in reverse. This takes place Buffy pre-series. Xander is like 14 in this one.**

* * *

"Why the long face?" Xander asked as he stuffed yet another mini candy bar in his mouth. He had a large pile around him. He was too old to go trick or treating apparently but that didn't mean that he hadn't taken what was left of the candy that his parents had given him to give out in their place. His friend didn't answer just hide behind his longish bangs. The kid was shy, at least sometimes, sometimes he wouldn't shut up. Particularly when it came to homework. Normally when he started Xander let his two nerdy friends nerd out without him.

The kid shrugged and mostly looked at his feet. Xander frowned, he knew that the kid hadn't been able to join him, Willow and Jesse because he had a family thingy. But he had gotten back and even though it was late he had come over. Willow and Jesse had both already gone home. Jesse's parents had been nervous about him being out late and Willow was always an early to bed, early to rise kind of person. Pretty soon Xander's own parents were probably going to make the kid go home, unless they had gotten too drunk at that Halloween party they had gotten to or never made it home. If they did get home at all Xander would sent his friend home, just in case.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. His friend, when he did talk, hardly talked about his family. Well- that wasn't true. He would talk his ear off about how cool his older brother was but what his father did or what his home life was like, usually only one-word sentences. He got it. It's not like he liked to talk about his parents either but he felt there was something more to it. Only the two had only known each other for like a month and he wasn't exactly the best at the whole caring and sharing thing. After a moment, the kid nodded and looked back down at the ground. Xander wasn't sure how to respond to that so he passed one of the mini candy bars to the kid.

The kid stared at the bar for a long moment before picking it off old the sea foam carpet. He seemed to consider it for a long time before popping it into his mouth.

"See, not so bad," Xander said encouragingly, but the kid just looked at the floor again looking lost. The kid wasn't really a kid. He was only two years younger than him but he only tried to or just succeeded in making himself look smaller.

"Seriously, what happened?" he finally broke down and asked. The kid looked up at him and then back down almost immediately after. The kid suddenly looked back up and the look that haunted his gaze ever since he had set foot in the room was overtaken by a sheepish smile.

"My brother made me watch a scary movie tonight," he laughed but it seemed rather fake to his ears. "Stupid, but it's like it's stuck in my head, and I'm still scared," he laughed again and this sounded less fake but more...bitter?

"Oh I get it, I can't watch IT without having nightmares," he commiserated. He hated clowns even since his childhood birthday party. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I don't like clowns either," he said softly, Xander nodded. Clowns were creepy. He didn't get why few people seemed to get that. Xander didn't get how kids could even like them.

"Was it a clown movie?" Xander asked. After a moment, the kid nodded his head. Xander nodded in empathy. He didn't watch clown movies anymore. Good thing he was so unpopular, or he might be accidentally exposed to one at a party or something and then have nightmares for forever. He opened his mouth to commiserate more when he heard footsteps below them stomping around like a herd of elephants. He swallowed, they only sounded like that when they were intoxicated.

"That's my parents," he told his friend who nodded and got up from the floor. The kid fixed his plaid shirt and pants while Xander got to his feet. The kid didn't move right away, though, he seemed frozen on the spot, his brown bangs covering his eyes. The kid lifted his head and looked straight at him his hazel eyes suddenly intense.

"Xander, thanks for being a really good friend. Tell Willow and Jesse too," Before he could even blink, his friend darted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sam! Sam!" he yelled at his friend's retreating back but he kept going. Going after him into the downstairs wasn't a good idea for either him or Sam, not with his drunk parents down there. They probably wouldn't bother Sam but if the two of them were arguing downstairs, it would probably go badly.

He would just have to ask him what he meant at school tomorrow. Only...there was something final about the way Sam had spoken... He said his Dad traveled a lot for work. Xander darted to the window just in time to see Sam exit his house and quickly walk out of view.

Xander's brows knitted in confusion. Sam wouldn't just leave, would he? Well, he had said something that sounded sort of like a goodbye statement but a single line did not a goodbye mean. He felt something in his gut, though, something that said that that's what it was. That the short sentence he had said was going to be the last thing said to him from Sam for a long time possibly for the rest of his life.

Xander shrunk down on his bed and barely winced as the fighting started downstairs, again. When they got drunk, this always was like all the little things they bottle up while they were sober came pouring out when they were drunk. But this time it wasn't in the forefront of his mind so much as the soundtrack.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.**


End file.
